


Coming Home

by Deang_Kast



Series: Destined to be Together [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Just a little angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: Akihito returns home after he had a fight with Asami. Set about six years after Destined to Find One Another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on the second chapter of The Two Puppies when this sorta happened lol. I hope you all enjoy. Now, back to working on the other one.

He quietly closed the door as he shrugged out of his soaked hoodie and toed off his sneakers. A light shone from the living room and he smiled to himself. Fei must’ve let them know he was coming home.

Ryu could be so very thoughtful even in the middle of one of their blowups. Sighing to himself, he grabbed the towel that had been left out for him and dried his hair as he walked silently down the hall. He opened the first bedroom door and stepped inside.

He hadn’t seen either Asami for the last week, though not through the two not trying. Squatting down beside the bed, he took in the sleeping face of his ten-year-old soon to be stepdaughter. Trailing a finger down her cheek, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the blanket more securely around her. Her texts this last week had broken him over and over. Slipping out of the room, he made his way into their bedroom quietly.

Ryu didn’t move from his spot in their bed. He looked so young sleeping and Akihito stood for a moment watching him. He was turned toward Akihito’s side of the bed and had the pillow Akihito usually used held tightly against him. His eyes took in the dark hair that fell over the gorgeous face and he felt the stress of the last week fall away. Damn but he’d missed him.

Turning away, he quietly pulled out a pair of shorts and went to take a shower. As the hot water fell over him, he thought back on the fight a week before. It’d been stupid really. Another photo of Ryuichi with another starlet at some stupid benefit that he’d refused to go to. The woman had kissed Asami and the cameras had caught it.

The gossip columns had reported that they were engaged and getting married and when he’d seen it, Akihito had lost it on Asami. They’d blown up at each other. He’d accused the man of cheating and hiding their relationship when Ryuichi had accused him of never wanting to be seen with him in public and what had he’d expected.

They’d gone at it for a couple hours before Asami had closed himself in his office and Akihito had decided to pack a bag. He’d been leaving the bedroom with it when Ryu had stepped out of his office. His eyes had landed on the bag first thing and accusing golden eyes had met his when his gaze traveled upwards. He hadn’t said a word as he watched Akihito leave the apartment but the betrayed look on his face had stayed with Akihito the entire time he’d been gone.

Even Fei had looked at him with disbelief when he’d shown up at his door. His expert advice?

“Don’t be a bitch, Akihito. You know it’s your fault he was out with her in the first place. If you’d actually join him when he has to show up at those things, then he wouldn’t have to bring someone else.” After that, Fei had actually ignored him and commiserated with Ryu. He’d run to his big brother for comfort and been turned down, completely. The only one who’d not ignored him was Tao.

Then the texts and emails had started from the two he’d left back in Japan. He’d replied to Tatsu but hadn’t to Ryu and when Ryu had stopped messaging him three days ago, he’d known he’d fucked up. He hadn’t been sure if he’d be welcomed back home at all then. It’d taken two more days for him to make up his mind and now here he was, standing in the shower as he worried on whether or not he should even be here. Although the light being left on and the towel gave him a small bit of hope.

Turning off the water, he stepped out and reached out for the towel. Instead, his hand met a hard chest and he looked up surprised.

“Welcome home, Kitten.” The whispered words sounded loud in the room and he swallowed. Ryu reached out and wrapped his arms around him tightly, dragging his body close as he buried his nose in Akihito’s hair.

“I’m home.” Akihito replied as his own arms wrapped around the taller man.

They stood there for a few minutes, neither speaking, only holding on to each other. Ryu loosened his arms and started drying him off. He then helped Akihito into his shorts and pulled the younger man to the bed.

As they were laying there, Akihito tightly held against Ryu’s chest, he knew he needed to say it.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Ryu replied, kissing the top of his head. They drifted off to sleep without another word spoken.

 

*****

 

Two Weeks Later

 

“Your date for the evening will be waiting for us when we pull up, Asami-sama.” Asami sighed even as he glared at his friend for using the honorific. Kei just grinned back and rolled his eyes at him.

“Please tell me you already warned her about keeping her hands to herself. I don’t wish to go through another debacle like last time.” He patted his jacket pocket looking for a cigarette and Kei chuckled.

“Yes, your date knows the hands-off rule quite well.” Kei answered even as he seemed to be having a problem breathing from trying not to laugh.

“Just what is so very funny, Kei?” He growled as he lit the Dunhill.

“Nothing, Ryu. Although I believe tonight you may change your mind about that rule.” Asami lifted an eyebrow as the car stopped and the door opened. He got out of the car and looked around to see who exactly Kei had found for the night. His eyes landed on a familiar backside and he stopped moving. Akihito had said he was busy this evening, hadn’t he?

He watched as the younger man turned around. Now, Asami had always prided himself on how smart he was and how quickly he was able to mask his reaction to any situation but for some reason, neither ability seemed to be working at that moment.

A grin broke out on his usually stoic face as his lover turned to smile at him. It took him a few more seconds though to work out that this was his date. His Akihito had finally decided to join him in public as his date. He walked forward and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck before kissing his Kitten.

The next morning, in papers across Japan, a headline with pictures of the kiss and blow ups of the matching rings they wore on their left hands retracted the story of Asami Ryuichi being engaged to some three bit starlet and instead announcing that he and his partner were planning to marry in just a months’ time.


End file.
